What Happpened on Xenon's Birthday
by Josie Audriguez
Summary: just a short birthday fic i made fer my friend. It didn't rly happen, but it would b fun if it did x33 anyways, gah! i couldn't exactly find a category fer this...anyways, What would have happened on his fun, yet crazy birthday? Read and find out!


_**This was originally supposed to go on Deviant Art but, it wouldn't upload. Btw, check out their art it's rly good!**_  
**Happy birthday xenon(iSkyWolf)! 14? Wow ur so old! haha anyways, tons of inside jokes so if you go "huh?" now u no**  
**No disclaimer cuz i own evrythin in here! x33**  
**thao: oneechan...**  
**ok ok...i dun't own my friends...*grumbles* TT^TT**  
**anyways, happy birthday!**  
**Ppl Used: Thao(bunnylovescookies), Xenon(iSkyWolf), and Bambi(me)! **

* * *

A lone figure crept along the shadows of Bambi's kitchen. They ran to the center, delicate feet not making a single sound. The figure stared at a delicious looking cake, then started eating it until there was nothing left. The thief quickly left before anybody noticed.

~*.*.*~

Xenon, a young 14 year old boy who looked like Len Kagamine, was walking to Bambi's house, his big sister, Thao, invited him to come over. She didn't say what the reason was, so he was curious to see, although, he had a pretty good idea. Once he got to the door it opened up revealing a girl with curly blue pigtails looking at him. "Hi Nii-san! Come in, Oneechan's gunna be down soon. She said something about her computer acting weird," she said. Xenon nodded and asked, "Soo...why am I here Oneesama?" Before the girl, Thao, could answer, there was a scream from upstairs. "YOUR STILL USING THAT NAME? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO COPY ME!" A black haired girl with yellow highlights came rushing down and punched xenon on the back on his head. "OW! Jeez! Bambi, be gentler next time!" Xenon said, rubbing his now sore head. The girl, Bambi, blinked and said, "I thought I was being gentle when I punched you." Thao sighed and shook her head, then started talking.

"Anyways, Oneechan you have to learn to share. Now, we're here to celebrate Xenon's birthday! So you have to be nice alright?" she said, slapping Bambi with the 'Fish of Punishment'. Bambi pouted and said, "Alright alright. Anyways, Happy birthday Xenon!" She smiled and clapped her hands, then punched the boy's shoulder 14 times. "Fourteen already. Wow, your getting old!" she teased, poking the same spot she was punching a few seconds before. Xenon made a face of annoyance and said, "Your not very young yourself." This stunned Bambi a little, but she said, "Euh, whatever!" Then started laughing. '_Is there anybody on the face of this earth that would be crazier than this girl?_' Xenon thought. Thao just laughed and said, "Anyways, what are we gunna do. Presents first, or cake?" Xenon thought for a moment, but when he saw that Bambi's mouth was watering at the word cake, he decided to pay her back for punching him with a little waiting torture, which was surprisingly affective on her seeing as she was the impatient type. "Let's open presents!" he exclaimed, pleased with the depressed look on Bambi's face. Thao seemed to notice it to and she chuckled saying, "Oneechan, you eat to much already. It's good to wait once and a while."

Xenon walked over to where a few humble presents were sitting. He picked up a beautifully wrapped forest green one and read the card out loud, "Have a wonderful birthday Nii-san!" He opened the present and saw that it was a picture of a wolf and a stuffed animal too. "Thanks Onee!" He said smiling. He turned to a poorly wrapped box with dog wrapping paper and read the note, "May you live for many more years. We'll miss you if you die too soon." He turned to look at Bambi who said, "Although the card says that, I can't promise I won't kill you." She smiled an innocent smile and then commanded, "OPEN IT!" Xenon followed orders and opened the box to find a pack of tea. "It's grass and kibble! It's a new flavor i've been experimenting with!" Bambi joked. When she saw the shocked look on Xenon's face she quickly said, "Kidding, Kidding! Jeez, don't take me seriously." Xenon nodded and opened the remainder of his presents. All in all, they were pretty darn good. Once Bambi saw him put down the last present she screamed, "OK NOW CAKE!"

"Ok ok, c'mon let's go." Thao said, walking into the kitchen. Bambi followed with Xenon close behind. When they got to the kitchen, they saw Thao looking around for something. "Now where did I go?" She mumbled. "What's wrong?" Xenon asked. "I can't find the cake. I know I left it on the counter..." she responded, not looking up. Xenon looked puzzled, but he started helping his big sister. A little alarm went off in Bambi's head and she started sneaking out of the kitchen. " Hey Oneechan, You haven't seen or moved the cake did you?" Thao asked, turning to face her little sister. Bambi went stiff and wide-eyed. Then it dawned on Thao.

"Oneeechaaaaaan. You didn't eat the cake did you?" She asked, taking a step closer to Bambi. Bambi gulped and screamed, "I'M SORRY!" Before running out of the kitchen and jumping through an open window to escape outside. She ran as fast as her little legs would carry her. Xenon watched as Thao chased her, throwing threats Bambi's way as she did. He laughed at the sight. '_That's no surprise_' He thought. Once Thao came back, dragging a very beaten Bambi with her by the ear, she made another cake and made sure that the little thief didn't get any. Once they finished the cake and saw that Bambi was about ready to kill herself(1), they forgave her. The rest of the day passed like any other. At around 9:30 p.m, Xenon decided to leave. He said his goodbyes and walked out the door.

"I had fun today," he said, walking to his house.

* * *

**(1) Thao made a better cake and watching them eat was just torture...**

**hope ya enjoyed ur present xenon!**


End file.
